Affection
by Kisa
Summary: Bella slips and knocks herself unconcious. She has an out of body experience and meets someone she never expected to meet.


**_Affection_**

I tottered perilously on five inch heels. It had been decided by Alice that I should practice wearing my wedding shoes to avoid any slip ups on the actual day. And it _had_ to be these shoes as they went 'perfectly' with my wedding dress.

I had bruises everywhere and my back was beginning to ache. Charlie was watching me warily, though with a hint of amusement in his eyes from all the tumbles I'd already taken.

I heaved a sigh, walking slowly across the length of the living room and then back to the kitchen doorway.

"That's good Bells, back and forth without even a wobble."

"At a snails pace."

I slumped onto the couch, fighting with the straps and buckles to get the damn shoes off. It took me five minutes to wrestle them off.

Charlie chuckled at my struggle, shaking his head before he got up and went out to the kitchen.

Having finally conquered the evil footwear, I tossed them unceremoniously down the side of the couch and pulled myself up, wincing, to go upstairs.

I had vows to procrastinate over, as Edward said we should write our own and I was getting nowhere. I just didn't know how to put into words everything that I felt for him.

Almost at the top of the stair case, my knees suddenly buckled and it took me a few moments to realise I was falling.

The next moment, everything was black.

--

I don't remember waking up, only that I was suddenly standing up and everything was very bright.

I could hear Edward's velvet voice, strained with worry, asking me to please wake up.

"I am awake," I said, a little frustrated that I couldn't see from the brightness.

No one seemed to hear me.

Carlisle voice came next, urging Edward not to worry. It was just a bump on the head and the cut looked worse than it was.

I felt my forehead with my right hand. What cut?

The room was starting to bleed slowly into focus now, I could make out the outlines of people – it seemed the entire Cullen family was standing around me.

I blinked and the world was thrown back into full visual glory once again.

A hospital room.

Oh, that's right I fell.

I looked at Edward, who was in turn looking at me…only it wasn't the me standing.

It was the me in a hospital bed with a nice cut across her forehead (that would like nice in the wedding photos). He was soothing my –her- hair.

I was just standing uselessly next to the bed and no one could see me. I was a ghost. Was I dying? How could I be dying from tripping down the stairs?

Then again, it was my luck.

Panic rippled through me.

"Don't panic," someone, a woman, said.

I spun round (which was hard to do as my ghostly left hand was still attached to my body).

"You're not dead," she continued, "just having a…what is it called? An out of body experience."

She shimmered, moving closer to me. I could see right through her, only just able to make out her features.

She was quite pretty, bronze hair pulled back and dressed rather old fashioned. She was familiar in a way I couldn't place.

"Are you still panicking?" she asked.

I shook my head, more confused than panicked.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to panic."

"Are…are you having an out of body experience too?"

She shook her head sadly.

"Then you're…"

"A ghost. An echo. An imprint."

"Of who?"

She nodded towards Edward and I looked at her confused.

"Elizabeth Masen," she elaborated. "His mother." She smiled, her eyes not leaving Edward's concerned face.

"Huh?" I managed, ever so gracefully.

"Edward's mother."

A flood of questions poured into my mind as she moved closer to me. I didn't know where to start, or if it would be polite too.

"What would you like to know?" she asked, as though she had read my mind.

Which was possible, she was related to Edward so maybe…

"You don't have long, Bella. If you stay away too long, it'll be difficult or even impossible to go back."

"Are you always here?"

It seemed as good a place as any to start.

She nodded. "I chose to stay. I needed to see if the Doctor could save my son, and by the time I felt ready to leave, I couldn't. I am stuck here."

"Isn't that sad?"

"No, I've seen the man my son has become and I am proud," she fixed her green eyed gaze on me, "I have even seen him fall in love."

"Even though-"

"Even though."

I bit my lip, questions faltering.

"Bella, you'll take care of him."

A statement.

I nodded, though the thought of Edward allowing me to take _care_ of him in any sense of the word seemed strange.

"That's all that matters. That he is happy."

"He wouldn't be, if he knew you were stuck. He wouldn't want that at all."

She reached out to me, but her touch fell short as though she couldn't quite reach me. "Don't tell him," she whispered. "Please."

I hesitated but agreed against my better judgement. "Ok."

"You should be getting back."

"No, wait."

My body was calling for me. "I haven't asked you anything yet!"

"He needs you. He's worried."

"But-"

I knew that look, Edward wore it often. A 'don't-be-so-silly' look. I gave in and felt myself being pulled away, the room burning bright again.

"You'll be there," I managed to call, "at the wedding?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth, but I couldn't hear her anymore. There was nothing but white.

--

My eyes opened.

Edward was smiling, relief clear on his face.

"M'awake," I mumbled sleepily, my mouth dry.

Everyone was peering at me, making me feel as though I was a new exhibit at the zoo. I waved my hands at them, wanting them to stop staring.

"We'll leave you two in peace."

The room was empty before I knew it. Edward had a look on his face that was a mix between mirth and concern.

"Only you, love, could trip down the stairs bare foot."

I opened my mouth to protest, though I had no idea what I would say. Edward shushed me.

"Does it hurt?"

I'd forgotten about the cut. I shook my head, which sent ripples of pain through my body.

Gazing at him, an image of his mother smiling softly flashed in my mind. "Edward I-"

_Don't tell him. Please._

"What is it love?"

"Oh, nothing. Just…nothing."

He kissed my finger tips, my palm and then my wrist. "Rest. I'll go and find out when you can be discharged."

Without protesting, I let my eyes drop shut.

I was married. And I wasn't wearing my perilous shoes. I smiled happily at Edward, barely paying attention to my mother and Alice trying to organize the party for a photograph.

Dazed, I couldn't believe that I was glad to have had the big deal wedding after all – especially now it was mostly over with.

My mother pulled Edward and I apart, manhandling us until she was happy with the potential photograph.

"Ok," the photographer began, "everyone say cheese in one, two-"

In the flash of camera, I saw her for just a second.

Elizabeth Masen. Watching.

Her eyes shone with pride.


End file.
